


Henry's Mom Has Got it Going On

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The former Evil Queen couldn't believe her ears. The daughter of Snow White herself and Prince Charming standing before her claiming that fairytales don't exist. It was absurdity...





	Henry's Mom Has Got it Going On

**Author's Note:**

> If this story looks familiar, it's because it's a republish. Slightly different than the original version I wrote though. On a different note, it's a little lighter than the last fic I published "I want you to love me like her" but it's still kind of centered around the same theme. Anyways happy reading

Regina stood impatiently waiting outside of the familiar apartment door. Her foot was tapping against the floor on its own accord a habit she acquired due to both impatience and annoyance. She was going to give Ms. Swan a piece of her mind. There were some issues that needed to be addressed. She hadn't been standing there for no longer than a minute, but if anyone had asked she would have undoubtedly told them she'd been standing there for an hour. She shook her head as she took another glance at her wrist watch. "This is so like her." She grunted out before she rang the doorbell for the umpteenth time.

"I _said_ that I was coming." A disheveled Emma Swan said as she swung the door open in annoyance. "I should have known it would be you."

Regina bit back a snarky remark and kept focus on the real matter at hands. "Did you get the flowers that I sent you?" Regina rushed to say, completely disregarding Emma's annoyance.

The blonde let out a sigh and nodded her head. "Yes, Regina, I got the one hundredth bouquet of flowers that you sent to me." Emma huffed.

How dare she act so nonchalant and uncaring towards such romantic gestures? Did she not have any appreciation for the simple fact that it was Regina Mills, former Evil Queen, who was trying to court her? She didn't just do things like this for anybody. "You should be grateful, Ms. Swan. I thought about things last night and came up with the conclusion that you're nobody. You're a nobody and me... Well, I'm somebody, I'm the mayor of this town. You should be grateful that someone of my status would even spare you a glance." Regina said with much arrogance.

Emma rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Regina, I could have stayed in bed for this. It's not even ten yet." She groaned.

See!" Regina accused. "That's what I'm talking about, you don't even have any self motivation to get up in the morning, and look at me. I'm already dressed and ready to take on the day."

"You're giving me a headache." Emma said shaking her head. She turned around, leaving the door open for Regina to come in, or leave, as she made her way to the kitchen. "If I'm going to listen to this then I'm going to need a cup of coffee."

"What I don't get is how you can turn me down. I'm... me and you're... well you!" Regina just needed to understand, and maybe if she understood her little crush on the blonde would magically disappear. But her brain could not even begin to comprehend her affliction, hence why she was currently in Emma's apartment giving her somewhat of a verbal assault.

"Regina, what I don't get is how you can find a million and one things to hate about me and still be in this compulsive obsessive infatuation with me. You really are beginning to look and sound like a crazy person." Her eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to concentrate on making a cup of coffee. Just anything to dampen the sound of Regina's voice. She really was getting a headache.

"I'm not obsessed with you, let's be clear on that matter, and I most certainly am not crazy!" Regina stated firmly.

There was a pause and Emma thought that maybe that was the end of their unpleasant conversation. She had endured the storm and now it was over.

"It's just that you won't even give me a chance." Regina studied the blonde as she continued to make her coffee and wondered how she'd even managed to get this consumed by her unrequited feelings. At first she was very respectful of Emma's disregard of her affections, but lately she'd been reduced to being a very persistent pest. She could admit that, because her behaviors were starting to annoy herself.

"And you expect me to when all you do is parade around like you're so much better than everybody, especially me?" Emma spoke with no remorse, no sugarcoat, and no emotion. This was not an unusual occurrence. Regina had been hounding her about this matter for a little over four months now, and she'd virtually gotten nowhere. The blonde didn't see why she was so bent out of shape over a silly little crush anyway.

"Well I am, dear." She said with her head held high. "It seems as though everyone around here knows it except for you."

Emma scoffed, that made her laugh. "Seriously? Oh, hop off already. You're so self righteous, and you wonder why your feelings are so one sided." She shook her head.

"Hey ma!" Came Henry's sleepy voice. Emma and Regina turned, both being caught off guard, and instinctively smiled at him. Emma was so happy that their son chose that moment to wake up. She wrote a mental note to herself to start making him wake up earlier, maybe that would save her from Regina in the mornings.

"Henry," Regina smiled at her son as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Do you have all of your things packed?"

"Yea..." Regina flashed him a stern look making him cower. She knew him all too well, of course Henry wasn't prepared. "No, but it won't take long though."

"Henry, what did I tell you about lying?"

"But-"

"No buts." Regina interjected.

Henry looked to Emma for any kind oh help but the blonde only shrugged. "I didn't even get a good morning from you like you gave her, and plus she's your mom. So don't look at me."

"Yea, but you're my mom too!"

"Well..." Emma tried to think of anything plausible to say but she came up short. "You got me there kid, but still, don't lie to your mother."

Henry was outnumbered, therefore defeated. He dropped his head. "Alright I'm sorry ma."

Regina broke and cracked a smile. "Don't do it again, now go pack."

The boy disappeared just as quickly as he had initially appeared. Regina waited, still, until she heard his room door close before bringing her attention back to the said blonde with a scowl fixed on her face. "We... Made love." Her words tasted so bitter.

"Oh, for the love of..." Emma shook her head as she poured her coffee. "We had sex. It was a one night stand, big whoop. Those happen all the time."

"I detest that statement in its entirety." Her nose was scrunched in disgust. "And furthermore, that night was special. We... That was the night that my curse broke. Surely, even you are smart enough to know what that means Ms. Swan." Regina folded her arms over her chest, not that she was being defensive or anything, it's just that her attitude was about to get way worse.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she sipped on the scorching hot content in her cup. "Yea, it just means that the night you decided to jump me was the same night your weak little curse finally gave way. It was bound to happen at some point."

"Firstly," The formal evil queen held up her index finger as she stepped closer to Emma, in a fashion very similar to that of a predator stalking its prey. "That curse was one of the most powerful contracts known to magic. I single handedly ripped an entire universe and its inhabitants right out of its context. Secondly, there was only one thing that could break that curse... True love's kiss, an-"

"Come on, you don't really expect me to ju-"

"It's true!" Regina interjected. "It is true. I felt it... And I know you felt it." She added lowly, because how could Emma not have felt it?

The blonde sucked her teeth yet again and distracted herself with stinging of coffee that was too hot for consumption. "I didn't feel anything." She shrugged.

"Goddamnit Emma!" She nearly screamed, but she kept her temper in check just so Henry wouldn't begin to worry. "How could you be so blind?"

"Regina, I'm not blind if there's nothing for me to see." She eyed the other woman carefully as Regina paced the floor. "Look, maybe what we did that night was a mistake. I had been drinking, you'd been-"

"We did not end up doing it because of the alcohol and you know it. Admit that you have feelings for me, and stop making me seem like some self absorbed stalker."

"Well, you kind of are..." Emma mumbled into her cup.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Okay maybe it wasn't the alcohol..." The blonde searched the ceiling as if answers would come raining down on her. "Maybe, it was that little black dress that you were wear-"

"Emma!"

"What's your angle Regina? Why do you want this so bad?" She had burned her tongue more times than she should have, just to try and focus on something besides this conversation and she was becoming even more irritated due to the pain.

"Because you're my one true love!"

"Says who?" Emma challenged rather immaturely.

"Says wh- it's written in the stars, the universe! It's practically written on both of our foreheads. We have a family together. Doesn't this make sense to you at all? It's our destiny and you can't change your destiny no matter how hard you try."

Emma scoffed again and slid her coffee cup further away from her. "Regina this isn't some fairytale. Thanks to you, that world no longer exists. All this talk of true love and destiny, it doesn't exist. We are in the real world now... Fairytales are made up."

Regina was so frustrated with Emma she was nearly on the verge of pulling out her own hair and knocking some sense into the woman. The former Evil Queen couldn't believe her ears. The daughter of Snow White herself and Prince Charming standing before her claiming that fairytales don't exist. It was absurdity, and Regina was going to prove to her just how wrong she was.

She marched straight up to Emma and snaked her arm around her waist. Not expecting such a hasty shift in their argument Emma drew in a shaky gasp, both from surprise and feeling overwhelmed. The blonde placed her hands on Regina's biceps and made no attempts to push the other woman away, as Regina initially expected. But she should've known better. How could Emma resist her true love after all?

Regina leaned in ever so slightly feeling her own pulse quicken and one of them was breathing rather shallow. Regina could bet it was Emma, she could feel the blonde's hands shaking on her arms, but then again it could've not been Emma. Being this close to the blonde made her feel as if someone had cast a dizzy spell on her.

"Regina..." Emma breathed.

The brunette could see that Emma's eyes were fixed on her lips. "Yes dear?" She leaned in the slightest bit more.

"P-please... Don't kiss me." It was a breathy request, one that held no importance. Maybe just collateral for the blonde in a later argument. She would be able to use it as leverage stating she didn't want a kiss to happen. That she asked Regina not to and it was somehow all Regina's fault. Just as she always did.

"I'm not..." Regina practically whispered, and that was enough to tear Emma's gaze away from her lips. "I won't give you that satisfaction... But you're going to kiss me, won't you?" Regina said after a moment of just seeing and feeling how her true love was reacting to their close proximity.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then push me away. Tell me to get off of you."

Emma was silent as she studied Regina's lips. She couldn't feel herself slowly leaning in. A smirk painted itself on Regina's lips when she noticed the action because no matter what Emma said to her, her actions always spoke louder than her words.

Regina's eyes fluttered shut and she parted her lips ever so slightly in anticipation of the kiss she was sure her love would bestow upon her. So close she could feel Emma's breath hitting her mouth. "I think the one thing that keeps a fairytale alive is its believers. Without believers a fairytale is just a story with very little meaning behind it. I don't believe in love or destiny or fairytales."

Emma moved her mouth from its course and brought it to Regina's ear. "So, Evil Queen, your claim of true love is just that. A claim, nothing more. So how about we let bygones be and talk about the real reason why you're so infatuated." The brunette had snapped her eyes open unable to pull away as she listened. Emma's words weren't necessarily what she wanted to hear, but the way Emma's lips kept grazing past her ear kept her rooted to her spot. "You claim you fell in love with me, when in reality you just fell in love with my tongue. Isn't that right?" She said flicking her tongue out teasing at Regina's sensitive flesh.

It took everything in her to suppress her moan and thank goodness she was still holding on to Emma. Her legs would've given out a long time ago had she not been. "Th-that's not true." She breathed.

"Hm... It's not?" Emma said before she sucked On Regina's ear.

"Oh..." Regina couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth this time.

"So you're telling me, you wouldn't want me to bury my face in between your legs and just devour you the same way I did the other night? Because I would love to hear you moaning my name again."

Again, thank goodness she was still holding on. "Mm..." Coherent thoughts flew out the window the moment she felt Emma's soft tongue make teasing patterns on her neck.

"I wouldn't mind tasting you again... You tasted so good the first time. I could just..." Emma had to pause as she took Regina's smooth flesh between her teeth and bit seductively. "Suck on your clit all night. The sounds you make... So sexy."

"Emma..."

"Yes?"

"I need you." Regina managed to pant out and that was all the blonde needed before she was attacking Regina's lips. They were so aggressive, a vast contrast to their first sexual encounter. Maybe it could be attributed to the underlying emotional frustration they both felt in that moment.

Hands were roaming everywhere at a fast pace on both women's part as they fought an unwavering match to gain dominance in their heated kiss. They were so engrossed in their own little bubble that they completely missed the little character watching them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

With his duffle bag in tow Henry stepped out of his room at the peak of his mothers' argument, when they first began kissing. At first young Henry thought that his parents were fighting, it seemed as though they were being rather forceful with one another. But with the slightest movement he could see that they weren't fighting at all, instead they were kissing. That completely grossed him out, but he was more shocked than anything. Which is why he stood stock still in his spot and said nothing.

It was Regina who managed to open her eyes briefly to catch a glimpse of a small figure standing off to the side. She turned her head a little more to get a better look, and of course. "Oh goodness..." Regina gasped out as she pushed Emma away from her.

The abrupt force caused the blonde to stumble backwards and run into the table. It was a domino affect in a way. Henry caught Regina and Emma in the act which caused Regina to push Emma away. From the force of the push Emma hit the table, and from hitting the table her coffee cup fell over and rolled off the edge of the table and shattered.

"Goddamnit Regina, that was my favorite mug! Now I have to clean that up. Why'd you-" Regina not so subtly motioned to the left where Henry was standing so that Emma could see the problem as well. The blonde could literally feel all the blood leave her face as she stared into the eyes of her, surely, scarred child. "Oh shit." Emma muttered before Henry turned on his heels and ran back down the hall into his room.

"Hey." Regina swatted her arm.

"Ow!" Emma looked back to Regina with an annoyed expression.

"Language." She scolded.

"Really? That poor kid almost saw his mothers having sex in the kitchen... You really think he'll mind me saying a swear word?"

Regina only stared at her lover with an annoyed scowl in place. "I really don't know what I see in you." She shook her head as she scooted down from the countertop. "I'm going to go try to do damage control with our son, feel free to act like an adult and a parent and join me if you'd like."

Emma waited for Regina to walk past her, just so that she could watch her walk past. And when Regina turned into Henry's room she cleared her mind of all of her X rated thoughts and headed into the war zone.

"Are you and mom in love?" Henry's curious voice sounded all around the room and seemed to settle right next to Emma's ears.

"Yes."

"Whoa!" Emma interjected rather loudly. "I came in here just in time." She punctuated her statement with a fierce glare in Regina's direction. "What your mom meant to say was, no we're not."

Regina sent her a glare right back as she scooted closer to their son as if Emma was threatening to take him away from her.

"But you were kissing..." He grimaced at the memory. "Why were you kissing if you're not in love? You don't kiss people that you don't love, ma." Henry shot Emma a knowing look.

The brunette smiled at her son and then looked to Emma with a smug smirk. "Yes, Ms. Swan, explain to us why it happened if we're not in love?"

The blonde sucked in a lung full of air and shifted her stance. She opened her mouth only to clamp it shut... A couple of times as she thought of an acceptable answer. "Look kid..." Henry looked up at his mother with big brown doe eyes as if she was about to reveal the meaning of life or some other deeply mysterious secret to him. "Do you know what the word lust means?" She deadpanned, completely out of options.

Regina hastily covered his ears and gaped at Emma. "Are you crazy?"

The blonde shrugged in response. "He's old enough!"

"He's six, Emma! Six." Regina snapped.

"That's old enough, besides, coddling won't do him any good in the long run. He'll find out one day, and no day is better than today." That made the mayor pick up Henry's pillow and throw it at the blonde, who simply caught it before it hit her. Regina rolled her eyes and hastily covered Henry's ears once more.

"Once we get through this, you and I will have a little discussion about conversation etiquette and age appropriation." She gritted out.

Henry had, had enough. He let out a loud sigh and removed his mother's hands from his ears. "Mom, I heard everything that you guys said." He deadpanned without even attempting to pretend that he didn't. "And honestly, you two are ridiculous. Emma, when are you finally going to admit that you love my mom and be with her?"

"Henry, what the fuck?" Emma was appalled.

"What? You're the one that told me you were in love with her!"

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes. "Henry!"

"What?" He asked in the most mischievously innocent of ways. He held both of his hands, palms up, at his sides just to add to the cute factor of his appeal. But Emma could see right through it, she knew exactly what angle her son was playing from.

"Shut up!" She squeaked out weakly.

And it was in that moment that Regina decided to regain her voice. "You mean, be quiet." She corrected absentmindedly, too preoccupied with the thought of Henry's words to really pay attention to what she was saying. "Ms. Swan..."

"Regina, don't." She warned.

"I-I'm not... I mean, I wasn't going to." The brunette blinked a few times before sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. "It's just-"

"You said that you wouldn't." Emma whined.

"-you told Henry you're in love with me?" The boy nodded enthusiastically just to add insult to injury. "But you won't say it to me? Why do you insist on denying me?" Her voice wavered momentarily in that statement but she kept her composure.

The blonde stared at her and a surge of longing passed through her before she buried it deep within herself. "But I didn't-"

"Lying is bad ma!" Henry piped with a jovial smile.

"Right, Henry." His mother patted his head before she stared back up at Emma. "So?"

The blonde dropped her gaze and ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit." She muttered because she was undoubtedly caught. She'd been doing such a great job at masking all of her feelings, save for the one, private conversation she had with Henry about how she really felt about his other mother, but they'd made a promise to never speak of it outside of the confines of his room, and-

They were in Henry's room. She glanced at her son, who must've been reading her mind as he smiled smugly at her. He didn't break his promise and he knew it. And she was going to kill him, resuscitate him and then kill him again for being so conniving.

"Okay, that was a private conversation." She stated.

"Stop fighting it and tell me what's really wrong." Regina nearly pleaded. She had been anticipating this moment for ages and it was finally just in her grasp. She couldn't let this slip away.

"Regina I'm not-"

"Please, Emma..." Brown eyes searched green ones simply begging the blonde to open up.

Emma looked back at Regina with a hard stare. She didn't want to do this, but the affect that Regina's gaze in combination with Henry's gaze was having on her rendered her hopeless. She couldn't keep this act up forever. "Fine..." She sighed. "Fine!" She threw hands up in exasperation and began to pace the floor. "You want to know why I won't openly admit that I have feelings for you?" She seethed. "It's because you think that one moment in time is enough to heal a whole life time of pain that you've caused. Especially for me! Hell, before we had-"

The blonde understood that she was in the middle of a very emotional outburst but she also understood that her six year old was sitting beside her love affliction so she would have to keep it PG.

"-kissed!" She corrected awkwardly. "I didn't even know there was a curse to be broken. You made me, and everyone else in this town, believe that Henry was crazy! You were evil, you tortured everyone and they were completely oblivious to it, you tortured Mary and David... My parents." Emma bellowed. "They're my parents!" Her chest was rising up and down very rapidly by this point. "I have parents, I didn't deserve to be left beside the road and tossed around from place to place. Thank goodness Henry had you so that he could avoid what I had to go through when I was growing up."

"Besides all of that, I thought that you hated me! God, Regina how do you go from absolutely loathing me and doing everything in your power to get me to leave this place, to loving me? I think I have whiplash from how quickly you changed, and you just expect me to..." Emma's ears were beat red and unshed tears brimmed her eyes. "To just accept all of this? The only reason I've been playing along nicely after this whole curse thing, is because of Henry. Because I want you to continue to be a part of his life. Because you're his mother just like I am, and he deserves as much love as he gets and then some... But don't think for one second that I'm not still angry with you because I put up with you. You've just brushed past this like none of it ever happened, like it wasn't a big deal. No apologies, no explanation, and I don't accept that Regina. I can't move past it. I'm angry with you... So very angry." She finished weakly.

Regina had been sitting quietly while Emma ranted allowing the other woman to get everything off her chest. Her heart constricted and twisted and turned in her chest as she listened. The blonde had never let anyone believe that she was anything less than okay. But in this pivotal moment Regina could see Emma's walls crumbling all around her and everything that the blonde held in was finally coming to the light. Regina was rendered speechless, because as sensical as it may have been to apologize or explain herself, she hadn't at any point thought of doing so.

"Emma" Regina tried to beckon softly, but it made the other woman stiffen her posture.

"No, shut up!" The blonde halted her with her hand up. She was still breathing hard as she looked around her son's room before deciding that she was going to have a seat in Henry's small chair that was placed in front of his undersized table that he used to do his homework. Henry may have even laughed at how big his mom looked sitting a chair made for him, but the moment was too tense.

Emma didn't offer anything else she simply sat there and gathered herself with her head placed in her hands.

Regina glanced at Henry and he looked up at her before silently motioning for her to go to Emma. The mayor looked hesitant, unsure of how to deal with a moment like this. She wasn't exactly an expert when it came to dealing with feelings. It was true that she'd grown a lot from her former evil self, but she was still learning, and nobody was actually taking the time out to teach her about these things so she had to learn to trust her feelings on her own. It was proving to be a lot easier said than done. She nodded before hesitantly getting to her feet and walking over to the blonde.

She was so careful with her actions. Even though Emma wasn't looking at her she still felt the need to not make any sudden movements. "Emma." She tried again and the blonde didn't move a muscle.

The brunette, feeling like she was at a loss, turned and glanced at her son again. He simply motioned for her to keep trying. Regina nodded in response.

She turned back to face her true love and took in a deep breath before slowly falling to her knees in front of the blonde. "Emma, I-" she fumbled as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I know that I have a lot to make up to you." Regina shuffled closer to the blonde, itching to pry her hands away from her face so that she may stare into beautiful green eyes. "And if you let me, give me a chance I will prove to you that it's not only something I can do, but I will do it. But you have to yell at me, you have to open up. Emma you have to tell me how you feel. Or the pain you feel inside won't ever go away. I don't care if what you have to say will hurt my feelings after all of the pain I've cause, brutal honesty is the least I deserve."

"And I'm sorry... Emma, I'm so sorry. But if I could take it all back, I wouldn't. Because without all of my mistakes, I would've never gotten my son, or my chance at my happy ending... With you. And I know that must sound terribly selfish of me, but I love you, and I'm willing to do just about anything to have you."

Regina stared at the back of Emma's hands and reached out to touch her, but she grew nervous and withdrew. "I... I want you to choose me though, I want it to be your choice. Like I've chosen you. And I won't give up, I'll become everything that you need me to be and more. Because you're it for me, you and Henry are it for me."

Emma still hadn't moved her hands away from her face and Regina was beginning to feel hopeless. She turned back to look at Henry with a worried look on her face. Her son was sure this would work, but Emma hadn't even budged.

He was now just as lost as Regina. He sent her a worried glance and an apologetic shrug. The mayor nodded once, and slowly turned back to Emma. It seemed as though she was out in deep water, with no clear sight of land in any direction.

"Ms. Swan..." Regina sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this. But please, just meet me half way." Her pleading was getting her nowhere. "I promise I'll be worth it." She could feel her heartbreaking every moment Emma ignored her and it hurt. God, did it hurt.

She dropped her head as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Please, Emma..." She sniffled before swiping at her eyes. And when Emma still didn't budge, Regina knew that it was best she let things be, at least for today.

She fiddled with her fingers for a moment before she glanced back up to Emma. She opened her mouth to speak again, because she wanted to say something but, she realized she didn't know what else she could say. So she didn't say anything and instead simple moved to get back to her feet.  
Emma, must've sensed the movement that was so closely in front of her and reached her hand out, grabbing Regina's bicep, successfully halting her. Regina stilled, and stared down at the hand that was placed softly on her arm and followed it all the way to Emma lovely face.

"I'm angry with you Regina."

And the brunette's hope shattered, just like that. "Yes," she nodded. "I know... And that's okay."

"No..." Emma shook her head.

"No?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows, feeling a whole new wave of tears forming.

"No. You are bad at this." Emma informed her as watery green eyes peered up at emotion stricken brown ones. "But that, what you just said, it was good." And a small smirk graced her thin lips.

Before Regina could even smile in return the blonde had slid from her chair at a supernatural speed and engulfed the mayor in a tight embrace. "Em-" she found herself trying to say, but before she could even utter anything further the blonde had captured her lips in a searing kiss. And before long Regina found herself falling, literally falling backwards with the weight of one Emma Swan uncomfortably yet delicately on top of her.

"I love you." Emma mumbled softly just before she buried her face into the mayor's hair. "But don't let that go to your head though, you've got some making up to do."

Regina couldn't help but to let out a throaty chuckle. Blame it on the emotions but she still had tears streaming from her eyes, and they weren't exactly tears of sorrow. Regina couldn't even respond, not with words, so instead she opted on peppering soft kisses along the blonde's jawline. Every kiss was a promise. A promise to do better, be better and give Emma all the love she deserved.

"Okay! I'm glad it worked out for you two..." Henry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He made his way to stand at the side of his parents looking like he had something up his sleeves. "No, really, it's a beautiful moment." He said in a self-appreciating moment. "I'll take all the credit for this one. You're welcome... so I'm guessing that you'll let me stay home and play video games all day as my reward."

"Absolutely not."

"Fat chance, kid."

"Alright... so I guess it's only fair that I do this-" before Emma or Regina could begin to move from their position on the floor Henry leaped into the air and belly flopped right on his mother's back. Both the women let out an "omph" sound and there was a slight pause before the room was filled with laughter from all three of them.

"I'm glad you guys worked it out."

"Me too."  
"Me three." 


End file.
